When Cedric Loves Neville
by Circus freak92
Summary: Back in Neville’s 3rd year everybody scared to death about Sirius black’s escape. Cedric has a crush on somebody in 3rd year but it isn’t Cho. I know stupid title!XD
1. Awkward Situation

**Summary:** Back in Neville's 3rd year everybody scared to death about Sirius black's escape. Cedric has a crush on somebody in 3rd year but it isn't Cho.

NL/CD

Awkward Situation:

Everyone was sitting down eating breakfast on a beautiful morning. The Gryffindor door house joking around and laughing. In fact everyone in the room, even professor Snape, was joking around. Until A deafening scream shot out through the room. Everyone turned to see who screamed and a girl in first year with dark red hair in braids was pale as milk. She began to stutter.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban last night!" She almost screamed again. People started talking loudly to their neighbors looking scared.

"Everybody everybody! Please stay calm. You all know perfectly well that Sirius Black cant, even if he tried very hard, he can not get into Hogwarts." Dumbledore told everyone. He smiled pleased that he had calmed down the whole lot of them. Cedric diggory looked over at the Gryffindor house table and saw Neville Longbottom laughing with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Cedric blushed thinking of Neville.

"Cedric what are you thinking about?" Tomas one of Cedric's friends from Hufflepuff asked.

"Oh nothing just about homework and stuff for the weekend" Cedric answered back. He looked over and Neville had gotten up and was walking on his own out of the great hall. Cedric got up quickly, now was his chance to talk to Neville alone. His friend got up to and he quickly turned to him.

"No I think I'm gonna go and study by myself for a while Tomas" Cedric said to him

"Yeah sure Cedric" Tomas said back. Cedric smiled it usually took more to get rid of Tomas. "Oh well" Cedric thought. He looked over and Neville was already half way up the stairs.

"Oh come on" Cedric thought and started to run out of the great hall.

"Wonder what's got him all worked up?" Harry thought out loud to his friends Ron and Hermione.

"Well maybe its Cho Chang!" Ron stated

"Oh yeah you guys wanna go and find her so we can all get together and talk?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes and then looked at him flatly. "Wow you guys did that in complete synchronization! But fine lets go see Hagrid" Harry said they started to walk out of the great hall just in time to see and hear Cedric yell.

"NEVILLE…NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM I NEED YOUR HELP!" and then speed away towards the left.

"Huh wonder what he needs help with?" Hermione wondered out loud "He's really good at everything. Plus why would he need the help of a third year?"

"I have no clue but I bet it's for herbolagy!" Ron said

"Yeah bet your right. Neville's really good at that" Harry laughed

**…**

Neville turned around to see who was calling him.

"Oh hey Cedric! Want do you need help with?" Neville said smiling at the fact that a fifth year wanted his help with something. Cedric blushed.

"Wow I love that smile!" Cedric thought.

Cedric Rubbed his neck awkwardly and kind of blushed.

"Are you ok Cedric?" Neville asked

"Huh?...Oh no I'm fine! But err.. I have to tell you something Neville!" Cedric explained

"Yes"

"Well err.. Oh god how do I put this…. You see I.. No.. No that wont do…. umm…. I have been wanting to tell you this for so very…No that wont do either…" Cedric mumbled

"Ere Cedric I have somewhere to be right now so could you maybe hurry up or maybe tell me tomorrow?" Neville asked with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Oh yeah…well yeah I tell you next time I see you then" Cedric said a little said.

"All right see you later!" Neville said turning and waving over his shoulder. Neville started to walk down the empty corridor when Cedric almost burst.

"NEVILLE I LOVE YOU!" Cedric turned redder then any of the Wealsley's ever could put together, covered his mouth and ran. Neville's eyes almost popped out of his head. He was still facing the way he was before Cedric yelled he turned slowly and looked to make sure no one saw or heard what Cedric had just said. And to his relief no one did. He let out a sigh of relief. And then turned to go up to the library.

…

Back in the Hufflepuff common room Cedric was laying on his back with a worried look on his face. A pretty Asian girl walked up to Cedric and sat down. She lifted his legs and put them on hers and looked at him. He smiled.

"Hey Cho" He said a bit wearily.

"Oh Cedric what's wrong with you now?" Cho asked in one breath.

"Well you're my best friend right and you know everything about me and about how I … well you know…. Neville!" Cedric Told her

"Oh yeah. Your always complaining about that it's getting a bit annoying to tell the truth." Cho explained. Cedric laughed weakly and kept staring into space.

"Well I went to go talk to him about it… and well I was really embarrassed and then I told him I would tell him when I see him around and I ended up yelling at him." Cedric said finally looking at Cho

"Yelling how? What did you say? What did he do?" Cho stifled a laugh.

"Well I yelled…. hang on" he looked around the room to make sure no one was listening and then leaned in close to Cho and whispered in her ear what he had yelled at Neville. Cho laughed.

"Oh Cedric You can talk to the ladies but oh can you not talk to one's you truly love." Cho laughed again.

"Shut-up Cho!" He said playfully pushing her.

"Well I can go talk to him if ya want Cedric" Cho said quickly getting up forgetting that Cedric's legs were on hers, and he fell of the couch. "OH sorry ceddy!" Cedric playfully glared and the smiled his wonder sexy, sweet, and handsome smile he always had. "So you want me too?" She asked again

"Err sure why not!" Cedric replied.

…

Neville was walking down to the great hall for lunch the next day when Cho Chang came up to him pulled him into an unused classroom.

"Um hey Cho" Neville said a bit worried.

"Yeah hi Neville! But I need to talk to you about Cedric Diggory! You know him right?" Cho asked

"Um yeah I guess I know him!" Neville said looking away from her.

"I guess you're a bit embarrassed from yesterday huh?"

"WHAT YOU SAW THAT?" Neville said and turned to her.

"No Cedric told me what happened and I'm here to explain why he… well yelled it!" She said almost laughing again. Neville just looked at her. "Well you see Neville Cedric has liked you since last year at the beginning of the year. And well he's wanted to tell you ever since then so yesterday he worked up the nerve to tell you and so he kind of just yelled it at you. You see he finds you very hard to talk too." Cho explained.

"Really? I mean after yesterday I kind of guessed he liked me but I had no idea he thought I was hard to talk to." Neville said looking down.

"Do you think you might like him back?" Cho asked smiling, a bit to proud of her self.

"Well I mean with a face like his anyone can be in love with him" Neville laughed "But err I'm not sure I you know feel the same way as he does"

"Oh… Well do you think you could on one date with him and maybe see what it like to be with him." Cho pleaded him.

"Well.. Um what night next weekend or today?" Neville asked

"TODAY! Of course it's a perfect Saturday. I heard it's supposed to be real clear tonight. You guys can walk around the lake and stuff" She smiling again.

"Well…sure why not. But you cant tell anyone but Cedric I'm agreeing to this and tell Cedric the same thing ok" Neville told her with a bit of concern in his voice.

"OH of course" She said still smiling but even more so then before.

…

"WAIT HE SAID YES!" Cedric said really surprised

"Yeah he said yes. Cedric! Are you as happy as me? I mean you have been waiting for this for like a year!" Cho said. Cedric looked at her with a small smile and laughed.

"Cho Chang you're the greatest friend anyone can ever have." Cedric said hugging her. She laughed.

"Yeah I know! But now lets get down to business what are you going to wear to night!" Cho said.

"Well err I have no clue did he say if it was going to be just a wear something you find or a dress to empress kind of date?" Cedric sounded really worried.

"Well he didn't say really But You can ask him right now!" Cho said with a sound of encouragement.

"Oh and how am I to do that I don't even now where he is?" Cedric said with a flat look.

"OH OH OH! I know I know! He's in the library with Hermione Granger!" Cho jumped up and down. Cedric gave her a bored flat look.

"And just how do you know that!" Cedric replied

"Well er I.. Well you know saw him there last week and the week before around this time" Cho looked away blushing.

"Right or you spied on him!' Cedric said flatly. Cho blushed and looked away. "YOU DID! CHO!"

"I only did it cause I thought maybe I could find out what he likes then I could tell you and then you could impress him." Cho said looking at him with a challenging look.

"Awe that is so sweet. Cho" He said hugging her.

"EWW Mushy mushy not what I want" Cho said pushing him off playfully. "Now go and ask him what you should wear!"

"Al right all right' He said walking away and running as soon as he go out of the common room.

TBC…

Yes I do notice how Cedric is a little bit more gay sounding then he his. In fact he isn't even gay in the book but that won't stop me. HAHAHA YES IT WON'T EVER STOP ME! Anyway please review


	2. Kissing And Other Goods

**Hello Again sorry for the Wait My life as been stupid so I'm writing up one more chapter!**

As Cedric ran beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, turning corners as swift as he would if he were on a broom, running as fast as his long legs could take him. Things were blurry and he heard the shouts of the portraits telling him to slow it down.

"Why the bloody hell is the library so far from the Hufflepuff dormitory?" He thought to himself.

Running up the stairs he ran right into a raven-haired, fair looking boy. The smaller of the two boys let out a shocked scream.

"Oh sorry Harry" Cedric breathed out. "I didn't see you"

"Oh it's ok! The way you were running I don't think you saw much" Harry laughed

"You just came from the library right?" Cedric asked, Harry nodded, "Is Neville there? I need to speak with him"

"Uh…yeah, he's with Hermione. But I wouldn't go bother them, 'Mione can be crazy at times when it comes to teaching someone something. Believe me; I only got away alive with the promise of giving her my cupcake tonight at dinner!" Harry said with a witty expression. Cedric laughed.

"Nothing I can't handle." Cedric said turning "Anyway thanks for the heads up and telling me where Neville is. I owe you one!" Waving over his shoulder, he started to run again. Finally reaching the door to the library, he burst through the archway, searching for any sign of Neville. Finally spotting him at the far end he quickly walked over to him. Neville and Hermione looked up at him as soon as he got to their table. Hermione looked away blushing, being the fan girl that she was.

"Hi Cedric" Neville said looking at the textbook in front of him.

"I need to talk with you about tonight…" He started to mumble something but Neville heard enough to get up and looked at Hermione.

"Yeah I'll be right back 'Mione" Neville said grabbing Cedric's arm and pulling him to a deserted part of the library. "What is it Cedric?"

"I just want to know if you want our date to be formal or just casual"

Neville just looked at him with wide eyes. And then he shook his head laughing slightly.

"Umm casual I guess" He said trying not to laugh.

"Oh ok. So I'll meet you in the great hall at six?" Cedric said looking away

"Yeah sure" Neville replied and started to turn away. When he felt Cedric grabbed his arm, Neville turned to face Cedric. Cedric pulled him in quickly and hugged him tightly.

"You know I love you. I can't wait till six!" Cedric whispered into Neville's ear making him blush. Cedric let go and walked off and left the library. Neville walked back to Hermione.

"What are you doing with Cedric tonight Neville?" Hermione asked him when he sat back down.

"What? Oh nothing just helping him with some…ere… herbology" Neville stuttered.

"Oh. Well let's get to potions." Hermione said noticing his highly blushing cheeks.

"Yeah!" Neville said

…

"Six o-clock," Cedric said to himself quietly, as he sat on the stairs waiting for Neville.

He heard shoes walking down the halls quickly standing up to greet Neville he saw the one person he didn't want to see.

"Professor Snape! How good to see you this evening" Cedric said with the best happy voice he could do.

"Mr. Diggory. May I ask **_why_** you are sitting in the great hall after hours?" Snape glared at the handsome boy.

"Sir I will have you know I have Professor Dumbledore own permission to be out after hours I have a meeting with someone" Cedric replied setting his jaw.

"Well I will just have to see about that wont I if I find out your lying to me I will be taking away points. I will see you tomorrow in class" The older man scoffed turning on his heels and walking off.

"Basterd!" Cedric mumbled under his breath. He sat back down waiting. Six-o-five, and still no Neville. He was beginning to think the Neville was going to stand him up. He was going to wait 5 more minutes then he would leave. Sitting, and staring at the doors. A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped.

"Oh sorry for scaring you and being late!" Neville said from behind him "Its just Harry, You know Harry potter right? Anyway, Harry would not let me go. He kept asking where I was going so late and why..." Cedirc's lips cut off Neville. Cedric was surprised to see Neville kiss him back. Everything in the world was dead to them; nothing could kill this moment for them. Someone could walk by and they wouldn't care. The two boys stood there kissing each other for about ten minutes.

TBC. I'll have more of a date scene later! R&R

Circus freak92.


	3. Dream it!

**OK Sorry for the wait My cmoputer was really screwed up I hope you like it some stuff you might not like happens BUT PLEASE DONT HATE ME AND PLEASE KEEP READNG! I know I promised more of a date but that could be a second date I have a plan for this one…**

Neville started guiding Cedric down into a sitting position on the stairs. There they sat; kissing and every now and then a groan or a moan would escape their lips. Neville parted his lips and Cedric did the same. Acting quickly Neville shot his tongue into Cedric mouth and started to massage his tongue with his. Cedric pushed Neville on his back and straddle him, not taking his lips off Neville's. Neville lifted his hand and he ran his hand through Cedric soft brownish blonde hair. Neville let out a breathy moan as Cedric moved his hand so it was just about to go up his shirt. From behind a statue of armor, a girl with puffy, ginger hair let out a gasp, as she watched with horror at what the two boys were doing.

"Th…This is wrong. Way to wrong for words. Why are they doing this?" She thought. She closed her eyes when she heard Cedric breath out Neville's name, Tears in her eyes she ran back to the Gryffindor Tower.

Neville Smiled up at the handsome boy on top of him.

"So we can date more then?" Cedric asked with a smile

"If it means this then yes!" Neville laughed.

"So that means your mine. And no one else will be the one to make you laugh and moan like I do?" Cedric asked blushing and looking hungrily into Neville's eyes, making Neville shift his weight a bit and smile looking back into Cedric eyes.

"Yes I guess it does!" Neville said pulling Cedric head down to kiss him. Neville looked at the clock and gasped. "OH we've been at this for over half an hour I should go back to the tower!"

"Could I walk you to it?" Cedric asked

"Of course." Neville said Pushing Cedric slightly. Cedric gave him a devilish look. "Come one hop off I need to get beck to the tower!"

"Oh no I want two more minutes with you!" Cedric licked his lips and lowered his head and kissed him, making Neville whimper slightly. Finally after Cedric got what he wanted he got off Neville. Neville laughed a little turning to Cedric.

"It's a good thing no one saw us huh?" Neville laughed

"Lets get you to back to Gryffindor Tower!" Cedric said not answering Neville's comment. The two boys began to walk up the stairs when Dumbledore was coming down the stairs.

"Ah Mr.Diggory! Professor Snape came to see me earlier about you." Dumbledore pointed at Cedric. "He seemed very angry with you. Asked me if I had giving you permission to meet up with someone after hours. In which I did no such thing, as both me and you know, I of course told him that you did have my permission" Cedric let out a the breath he was holding "But next time please of course ask me or don't lie to teachers" He finished with a smile. And continued on his way.

"You lied to Snape?" Neville looked at his new hero

"Yeah I guess," Cedric laughed as he grabbed Neville's hand and started to pull him up the stairs "Now you'll have to guide me to your tower!"

"I will, will I. Well then up the stairs and to the right we go!" As they walked some portraits told them to get straight to bed or else they'll get house points taken away. Cedric and Neville just let the warnings go right through their heads and kept trying when they could meet up for a late night make out session. Finally Neville stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady. Cedric Just looked at Neville and whispered in his ear.

"If you give me the password I can come meet up with you late at night!" He winked at Neville making him blush.

"Password?" The fat lady asked (A/N I forget the password so I'm making up my own!)

Neville cleared his throat and nodded his head at Cedric.

"Space Oddity" Neville said clearly (A/N Yes It's a David Bowie but thats what I was listening to when writing this) the porthole flung its self-open, and Neville walked in. Cedric grabbed his hand and pulled him in for one last kiss.

"Bye baby!" Cedric said walking off to his house. Neville blushed and then turned around. With a relaxed sigh he noticed that the common room was completely empty. He walked up to his dorm room so he could fall off to sleep and dream about everything that had happened that night. As he walked up the steps he stopped right in front of the door and touched a finger to his lips. They still tingled with the feeling of Cedric warm soft lips on his. He open the door to see Ron, Hermione and Harry all sitting in the room. He smiled at them and walked to his bed.

"Neville you sure are late! What did you do tonight?" Harry asked him. Hermione felt as if she were going to cry, holding the secret she was.

"Ere nothing much just helped Cedric study for his test on Hen-a-ling plants!" Neville answered.

Hermione stood up and walked over to Neville Grabbing his arm and pulled, "And its about to get longer. I have to talk to you **_now_**!" She finished by pulling him out the door leaving Ron and Harry both looking very confused.

Out in the hall, of course, there were no confused looks, just a teary and a worried look.

"How could you Neville?" Hermione gasped out

"How could I what?" He asked her stepping closer to her.

"You cheated on me! With Cedric Diggory! It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't a guy!" She began to cry.

"What do you mean I cheated on you? And how do you know about Cedric?" He asked her more worried then ever.

"I saw you that's how! You know I love you! **I** wanted you to be mine not his!" She cried harder. Neville looked at her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I Love you! I'll break it off with Cedric I Will of course cut the whole Cedric thing off just for you!" He bent down to her height and kissed her softly. She smiled and took his tongue into her mouth.

…

"HERMIONE!" Screamed a worried voice. Her eyes opened in a flash there she was on the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her sore head.

"You tripped as soon as you stepped out the door! I tried to wake you up but you were out for ten minutes!" Neville answered her.

"What so everything we talked about...w...was just a dream?" She looked into his eyes

"Yes. I guess it was!" He answered her again. "You should really get to bed, Hermione. I don't think you should be up and walking around if you're so tired." Hermione nodded there was plenty of time to talk to him and plenty of time for her forever fantasy to come true. As she walked up the stairs tears filled her eyes but she didn't cry. Why couldn't her love for him be not just one sided. She would make Cedric Diggory pay for taking Neville away!

**TBC…I have some plans but only a few!**


End file.
